Lone Wolf
by Iceranger32
Summary: (A revised/reuploaded version of my original one.)Warning femslash pairing inside: Kimberly Hart, former Pink Ranger with her life partner Kat and the father of her daughter Tommy have been searching for her long lost cousin who ran off four years ago. But, has a clue finally presented itself when a cyborg Ninja appears in Reefside? Full summary inside. Rated M for blood ect..


_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Hasbro and I also don't own Metal Gear video game franchise as it is owned by Hideo Kojima and Kojima Productions I just own my own plots and OCs for the story.**_

 _ **Summary**_ _ **: For the last four years Kimberly Hart former Pink Ranger with her life partner Kat and the father of her daughter Tommy Oliver former Green and white Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger, and now current Black Dino Thunder Ranger and their friends former and current Rangers have been searching for her cousin Paul as he had vanished without a trace after witnessing the death of his parents and older sister. But are Kimberly's prayers answered when a Cyborg Ninja appears in Reefside as in the is invaded by PMCS lead by a man known as Vincent Jamison the one responsible for the death of Paul's family. Warning Femslash pairing Kimberly/Kat. Rated M for violence, and blood.**_

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:**_ _ **Hey everyone this would be the spot where I said here is a brand new story for all of you but in reality it isn't new but rather a revised version of an old story I just took down. Now, some of might have already read a story I did called Lone Wolf, but I had recently took the old one down as not only did I need to fix up a lot of the mistakes I made grammar wise and what not, it needed to be longer and some of the scenes needed to be changed as well. So, I had decided it was best to take it completely down and reupload it chapter by chapter as it would allow me to freely change it up to make it sound better. Originally, this was a twelve chapter story, but it will be longer then that. How long, I have no idea as of the moment. But for those of you not having read its original version before, this is a completely different story than my other stories as in this one Paul doesn't become a Ranger but he will though in the sequel to this story. Now, Paul will be Kimberly's younger cousin but in this one Paul doesn't fall on Kimberly's loving and caring support as like the summery states, he had ran away and then he mysteriously reappears four years after his parents and older sister were killed by an evil psychotic man named Vincent Johnson. Fearing that the same thing could happen to his friends and the rest of his family he ran away vowing to never be seen again until the one responsible is killed. Also, like in my Calling of the Dinosaurs and Enter the White Tiger stories, Kimberly is a lesbian and so is Kat as they are life partners but they don't figure it out until sometime shortly after Kimberly and Tommy had a daughter together feeling that it be better for their daughter to be raised by both parents living together Tommy, Kimberly and her life partner Kat live together. So, if any of you aren't fine with reading stories that have same sex pairings, then this is your only warning. Kimberly has never given up hope that Paul will return to her and everyone that cares about him. This main part of this story will start during Dino Thunder but before the White Ranger arc. Also if you have notice I have made this a crossover fic as so that I can draw out more viewers for this and hope that they will look at my other stories besides the normal ones they read lol. Also, originally, the first chapter to this story was set in the present, but I decided to make that one chapter two and do the first chapter as a set up to it so this chapter will start in Kimberly's POV before changing it to where Paul is at and into his POV. For those that have not read any of my stories before, for both him and Kimberly, I pretty much write them in their own POVs, the only time I switch to Kimberly's is if Paul isn't in the same scene or if he leaves the area while I am still on the same scene. Otherwise, it would then be in third person. Anyway, just read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter for more on this series and such. Now without further ado here is the very first chapter of the newly revised version of Lone Wolf for your reading pleasure.**_

 **Lone Wolf**

 **Chapter One: On the Run**

 _Kimberly's POV_

Tommy, our daughter Amy, my life partner Kat, and myself are currently on the road leaving California to head for Michigan as I had found out a few hours ago from a phone call from my mom that her brother, my uncle Frank, Aunt Annie or Cris by her real name, and their daughter, my cousin by marriage, Kim were recently killed in cold blood by a man named Vincent Johnson. The only one surviving this horrific ordeal is my little cousin Paul.

'Thank god that Paul wasn't there when it happened.' I thought to myself

While the cops did find it odd that he wasn't there when it happen, he was quickly ruled out as a suspect as reports from their neighbors' due state that an unknown man did walk in and out of the house. To even further support Paul's and his neighbors' claims, Paul showed them that there were hidden security cameras in the house that his dad had placed there and was able to pull up the footage from it from his dad's computer. I just stare out of the car window just thinking about all of this.

'I sure hope Paul is doing okay.' I thought to myself

I then see Tommy pulling off of the freeway to go into a nearby city as I turned towards Tommy.

"Um Tommy, why are we getting off of the freeway?" I questioned

"We're starting to get low on gas, so this was the first exit I seen that had a gas station on it." Tommy explained

While I do believe in my best friend and ex-husband I take a look at the gas gadge to see that he was right as we are getting close to the empty mark.

"Good call." I mentioned

I then turn towards Amy and Kat in the back seat.

"Amy, do you need to use the restroom sweetie?" I inquired

"Yeah, I do." Amy confirmed

"Well, we'll be stopping soon. So just hold on for a few more minutes." I told her

She just nodded. I then hear my phone go off with a notification tone informing me that I have a text message. I grab my phone that was sitting in the cup holder next to me and open it up to see that it was a text from my mom as I then open it up to see what it is about.

' _Kim, please call me ASAP_!' I read to myself

'Okay, what is this about?' I thought to myself

I then happen to see that Tommy pulls into a gas station and over to a pump as I then turn back towards Kat and Amy.

"Kat, can you take Amy to the restroom for me so that I can make a call to my mom?" I requested

"Of course Kim." Kat assured

"Thank you." I thanked

I then turned towards Amy.

"Amy, momma Kat is going to take you to the little girls room. I have to make a quick call to your grandma." I explained

"Okay mommy." Amy stated

I smiled as Tommy then shuts off the car as Kat opens the backdoor and unbuckles Amy from her car seat as she helps her out and shuts the door as she then walks Amy over towards the gas station store entrance.

"Everything okay Kim?" Tommy inquired

"Not sure, my mom just sent a text to me telling me to call here right away." I mentioned

Tommy just nodded as he then got out and shuts the door as he walks over towards the pump to begin putting in gas. I then scroll through my contacts for my mom's number. Once found, I then select it as I then move the phone to my ear as I then begin to hear it ringing on the other end. After a few rings, its stops as I then hear a bit of noise in the background.

" _Kim, thank goodness you got my text right away_." Mom said through the phone in a slight panic voice

'This can't be a good thing.' I thought to myself

"What is it mom? What's happening?" I asked into the phone

" _It's Paul. He ran away_." Mom said through the phone

I just became shocked to the core at hearing that.

"What, when did this happen?" I asked into the phone in a panic

I then quickly got out of the car as I shut the door and walked over in front of it.

" _Not that long ago from what I heard. I had just gotten off the phone from your grandfather and he said that Paul just disappeared. Paul said that he needed some alone time and went outside. But, when he hadn't heard from him, he went outside to check on him to find he was nowhere in sight_." Mom said through the phone

"Didn't he or anyone else trying calling his cell phone?" I asked into the phone

I then happen to see Tommy look up at me confused as I hold up a finger telling him to wait a minute.

" _They did, but they soon discovered that it was still there. Paul either left it there by accident or purposely_." Mom said through the phone

I sighed as I lean against the car running a hand over my face.

"Mom, I'll call you back later. I need time to process this and tell Tommy and Kat." I said into the phone

" _I understand sweetie. You guys drive safe and I'll see you all soon. I love you all_." Mom said through the phone

"You too mom. Bye." I said into the phone

" _Bye-bye_." Mom said through the phone

I then hear the phone click on the other end singling that the call has ended as I then bring the phone back down and close it as I sighed.

"What is it Kim?" Tommy inquired

I take a deep breath to calm myself down a bit before turning towards him.

"It's Paul. He ran away from home." I revealed

 _ **Meanwhile two weeks later somewhere in Michigan**_

 _Paul's POV_

My parents and older sister were killed in cold blood by a man named Vincent Johnson but what he didn't realize was that I was watching the whole thing. Seeing everything that had happen had change my life forever and I am sure he only killed them to get to me for some reason. Afraid that he might go after the rest of my family and my friends I left, leaving only a note saying that I will not return until I find this bastard and kill him the same way he killed my parents and older sister. Unfortunately, I had to begin covering my tracks a few times as one of my relatives has been looking for me, and that is Kimberly Hart my older cousin and my best friend. I wish she would understand that I am doing this for her own safety as I don't want her daughter to grow up without a mother. The one thing that I am wondering though about her is if she has found her life partner as before all this happen and sometime after Amy was born she had revealed that she has more romantic feelings for girls than boys. But she never really revealed to anyone including me that she was a lesbian or BI and last I knew she and Tommy Oliver the father or her child were still living together as they both thought that it be better for Amy to have both parents living together.

'I just hope she is happy with whoever she is with, as I am sure that she found another girl to spend her wife with.' I thought to myself

While had I not ran off, I would have found out, but this was all for the best. I have now been on the road for the last few weeks trying to find this asshole, but, I haven't gotten any kind of a solid lead on as to where this ass hole that did this to my family is.

'Though, that's also partly due to me trying not to be found by my family and friends who are looking for me.' I thought to myself

There were quite a few times where I have had to cover my tracks as I know they are looking for me including Kimberly. And, I know that she had gotten all of her old friends to help as well.

'Though, the only way they would have anyway in finding me is if I end up finding myself in California or whatever state they are living in.' I thought to myself

As to make sure I am not found by a nearby search party that I have caught wind on, I am currently hiding out in a cave in the outskirts of a nearby town here in east southern Michigan that I have manage to get to in these few weeks.

'As soon as I know the close is clear for me to continue on. I'll get out of this cave.' I thought to myself

Suddenly, I then hear thunder from outside the cave as I take a peak from the corner I am hiding by, I also see rain starting to fall down.

"And, as soon as the rain lets up too." I muttered

Suddenly, I then begin hearing the sound of voices further down the cave. I then turn my head towards where I am hearing it.

'Who else would be in this cave?' I thought to myself

Curiosity getting the better of me, I decide to go and check it out as I then stand up and begin to walk further down the cave as the voices I heard before begins to get a little louder. I also begin hearing a second voice as well.

"Otacon, are you sure he was in this area?" A male voice questioned

I quickly stop next to the edge of the cave wall and get a stun look on my face at hearing the name I heard as well as the sound of the voice asking him.

'It can't be.' I thought to myself

"I'm possible Snake, my sources are never wrong." Otacon assured him

'Otacon and Snake? Did I just get transported into a video game or something?' I thought to myself

I then quickly and quietly press my body against the wall wanting to find out more on this.

"Well, there is a first time for everything." Snake mentioned

'Okay, I really have to know right now, if I am really hearing things or not.' I thought to myself

I then slightly peak around the Corner and see two people confirming what I heard as I now can't believe my eyes.

'No way, they are really the Solid Snake and Otacon.' I thought to myself

Just then, I then see Snake stand up and pulls out his gun from its holster.

'What the hell is Snake planning?' I thought to myself

Suddenly, I then see him point the gun towards my direction.

"Whoever you are, come out from hiding and with your hands up in the air where I can see them." Snake ordered

'Damn, he really is just as good as his game counterpart. He isn't legendary for nothing that's for sure.' I thought to myself

Not wanting to piss him off, I slowly walk out of hiding while slowly raising my hands into the air.

"Easy there man, I come here in peace and I'm unarmed too." I assured him

I then see Snake lowering his gun as I then slowly lower my arms down to my side feeling that it is safe for me to do so.

"Who are you and what are you doing here kid?" Snake wondered hoisting his weapon

I take in a deep breath knowing that I will have to tell them everything.

"My name is Paul Alexander Golupski, and I'm on the run looking for the man that murdered my family." I informed them

"Who was responsible for murdering your family Paul?" Otacon inquired

"A man named Vincent Johnson." I told them with anger in my voice

Suddenly, the two of them then look at me in shock and confusion.

"Vincent Johnson?" Otacon questioned in shock

'Okay, now I am a bit confused here.' I thought to myself

"Yeah, why? Are you guys after him too?" I questioned

"Yeah, we are." Snake confirmed

'Well, if that is the case, then it be safe to say that if I want any chance of finding the bastard as well as keep myself from being discovered by my family and friends, I have to join up with them.' I thought to myself

"Well then, I'm with you on this mission." I proclaimed

"I don't think that is such a good idea Paul." Otacon warned me

"Look, I don't care how dangerous it is. I want to make that bastard pay for what he did to my family, and I'm willing to go through any kind of training to prepare myself for the day we find his ass." I explained to them

Snake just chuckled as Otacon just looked at Snake confused.

"I admire your determination kid." Snake commented

Snake then walked over towards me.

"You have convinced me kid. You can come with us and I will train you for when the time comes when we run into him." Snake informed me

I just smiled at him.

"Thank you Snake." I thanked

I then held out my hand for him to shake.

"I promise I won't let you guys down." I assure him

Snake just nodded as he accepts my hand and clasps it as we then shook hands.

 _ **AN**_ _ **:**_ _ **Well there's the first chapter for this story. Now I know that this chapter is on the short side, but it serves as the intro to the story the rest of the chapters will be longer than this you can count on that. Like I stated above, I plan to extend the previous chapter count from the old version in this new version, so there will be more then twelve chapters for sure but still don't know how many extra I am going to be doing. Now to give you all a timeline for where within the Metal Gear series this story takes place in going forward starting in chapter two as that is when the time jump will occur, it is four years after Shadow Mosses but one year before the tanker mission in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Now, I know that in game, Shadow Mosses was two years before the tanker mission, but for the sake of this story, that mission took place later then it did in game. Also, just as a heads up for all the fights scenes in this story and the stories following this one Paul's theme song is Thunder In Your Heart by John Farnham. If you haven't heard of the song then go to Youtube and search for the song and listen to the song as without that song and for Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance for that matter, I would have never got inspired to write this fan fiction in the first place. And as always, I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on this story and my other stories as well, so please share them with me. I am open to constructive criticism but, I kindly asked that you at least be respectful in them and not all out negative and rude at it. So, until next time please R &R.**_


End file.
